1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component, and more particularly, to a high voltage and high capacitance multilayer ceramic electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the trend toward electronic products having a small size and high capacity, the demand for a multilayer ceramic capacitor having a small size and high capacitance has increased.
Therefore, thinning of a dielectric layer used in the multilayer ceramic capacitor has been demanded, and the number of multilayered internal electrodes has increased in order to realize high capacitance.
Due to the thinning of the dielectric layer and the increase in the number of multilayered internal electrodes, a defect in which dielectric breakdown voltage is lowered may occur.
Since the overall size of the capacitor is constant, when the number of multilayered internal electrodes is increased, a distance therebetween is reduced and the dielectric breakdown voltage is lowered, such that withstand voltage characteristics may be deteriorated. In addition, when a thickness of the dielectric layer is increased in order to increase withstand voltage, the number of internal electrodes is reduced, such that it may be difficult to realize high capacitance.